Won't You Love Me too?
by DAKL15
Summary: Shizuo is ready to give a surprise visit to Izaya only to find out that Izaya has something in store for him that will only haunt him forever. AHOY, DEATH FIC AHEAD! A hint of Shizaya. Rated T for mild language.


**_Okay! So I made this one just to give you guys a small fic. It's a hint of Shizaya('cause OTP right at this momento). I also wanted to say I know I have many to update and I have the stories in progress, it's just school..it's sucks, but two more days and I should have them up soon! Yay? Well enjoy the fic~_**

**WARNING:**_**First Character death fic. Mild language. A hint of Shizaya. OOCness maybe?**_

* * *

In the mist of the night's cast down over the beautiful red-orange surfaced the light blue-purple sky, many people made their last choices and left the streets as the other midnight people decided to fill up the streets. The one who outstands the crowd with a lit cancer stick between his light pink lips, adjusting his dark blue shades and black bowtie with a matching bartender get-up. Many civilians knew how this man is, especially when a certain slender man comes into town. His name was Shizuo Heiwajima. He was walking peacefully, undisturbed by others that were smart enough to mind their own business.

The blond took a small drag of the cigarette looking at the sky at its finest, and then his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His mocha orbs fell from the sky towards a certain informants auburn ones. _Now he's tick off and enraged by the younger male's presence._ **Then suddenly realization hit him hard.**

_There was no informant._

It was as if it was just his imagination. Why suddenly he has a growing memory of him inside his head? He thought it was the best thing that's ever happened to him, but a thick unbreakable string of guilt wrapped itself around his gut. Just that day changed everyone around to be more cautious, predicting more chaos, and most importantly he, himself was angry than before he was gone. And so his mind was flooding the _memory_ of that_ very day_.

* * *

**SHIZUO's POV**

** Lately I haven't seen that goddamn flea. Which is a good thing! But something was up. If he wasn't here in Ikebukuro for a while…**

**THAT PRICK! HE'S PROBABLY PLANNING TO DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE IN IKEBUKURO!**

**I couldn't understand him the moment I met him. The moment I set my eyes on that louse, I knew he was trouble. I was right by the way. Something about the way he smirks ticked me off! I just want to punch him into reality instead of that little world his head is in most of the damn time!**

**I started walking towards his apartment. Ya know, it was to kick his ass and what not. You think I was there for a tea party? HELL TO THE NO. Anyways, I was about the kick the wooden door open, but then a piece of paper caught my eye on the door. "For sale?" This wasn't right, how the hell? Don't tell me that goddamn fucker moved into Ikebukuro and was hiding it!**

**I FUCKING KNEW IT!**

**Unfortunately I was wrong. I asked the owners of the resident of the studio, this annoying flea was. They didn't know. But one thing I know very well is where to check now.**

**_The roof._**

**My feet shuffled its way onto the top of a certain academy's roof where we met at for the first time. By then I heard mumbling of a sad tone. There is no way that would be the flea,****_right_****? I slowly eased drop up just to hear his conversation he was having with himself and the shining full moon above.**

**_"Shizu-chan? Isn't the moon shining a little brighter today?"_**

**Startled by his blunt question, I maneuvered myself a step closer to the raven who seem a little too close to the edge from safe grounds. Before I could even answer, he continued.****_"It's amazing how lonely it looks in the sky tonight, even though the stars are dancing right beside the moon, I always wondered if anyone could recognize if one of those dancing stars were _**_missing__**…" **_**He kept his back towards me and his head held up while gazing at the dazzling night.**

**Somehow I don't like the sound of this. I don't like where this is going. My whole body is feeling alarmed.**

**But he still stood tall and continued talking.**

**_"The whole night would be just as bright as when that single star is gone. Heh, isn't that funny?"_**

**It sounded more frightening than it was told. "Oi, flea what are you talking about? That isn't funny at all" I responded and all I got in return was that damn fucking laugh. It's as annoying as hell. "Oh man Shizu-chan! You crack me up sometimes! I mean seriously, you can be just ****_unpredictable_****." I can tell he was frowning, since he did every time he talks about me being unpredictable…I swear. "Shut the hell up." I softly growled at him glaring at his lithe back.**

**_"Hah, so tell me monster, _**_when I disappear…will you remember me__**?"**_

**I couldn't believe it. What the hell was he talking about?! I was supposed to kill him with my bare hands!**

**I gave him a confused look as he finally turned. I could tell he was silently sobbing with those puffy bags tugging underneath his eyes; tear stained down his cheeks, his eyes darker and with a little less life. Why? Why do ****_I feel responsible_**** for this? He was even paler from the healthy skin tone. I couldn't say anything, I was speechless.**

**_"Cat got your tongue huh? Heh, its okay…I bet you'll be celebrating when I'm gone, no, I bet everyone in this city, my interesting Ikebukuro, will be throwing parties for my disappearance."_**** He chuckled turning to face the ledge of his awaiting reaper on the ground for him.**

**No, why the hell was he doing this? This isn't the Izaya I fucking knew and hated.**

**"You know, Shizu-chan , I don't think you understand the feeling of loneliness."**

**Yes I do dammit!**

**"No, you really don't. You see, you're so blind that there is many people that love and care for you too. You have Kasuka, Tom, Shinra, Celty, Dotachiin, Simon, Vorona and Akane…"**

**That's true…**

**I spoke up, "the hell? So do you too!" he shook his head, "Namie is only there to get the big checks she spends it for herself and her disgusting love for her brother, my twin sisters would trade me just to get near your brother, Simon sees me as the trouble maker that needs to learn when to not push it too far and a regular customer, Shiki is just for business, and ****_Shizu-chan hates my guts_**** along with others…" He looked down and I gulped. He was sort of right I guess.**

**That didn't help the pain of the guilt.**

**Not. At. All.**

**"I guess you're just a spoiled brat who needs to learn more, stupid protozoan. Did you know ****_I have feelings for you, _****more than my disgusting yet beloved humans? I guess not…" He laughed again, this time it wasn't as full hearted as the other one before.**

**"I learn to love myself…I'm the only one who loves me…But I have a great idea…"**

**I was shocked as he smiled sadly as he turned around carelessly ****_"Ne, Shizuo, won't you love me too?"_**** Was the last thing I heard before screaming his name as his body met the bitter concrete ground.**

**_Shizuo, won't you love me too?_**

**I couldn't process the situation. My eyes went wide and face felt wet. I took in the sight of a distorted, limp, gory, and lifeless body of a man I use to know. His name was Izaya Orihara.**

* * *

To this day I can remember those very words. Those _haunting_ words. I recognize this cemetery and this tombstone and the name. That name which stirs up my emotions.

_Ne, Shizuo, won't you love me too?_

I could feel my insides squeeze and lurch around. Reading the tombstone **_'Izaya Orihara'_** made me brake. Why does it hurt? Is it because…I do too?

Yeah…I think I do. And I wish I could've told him that.

"Goddammit flea! I…I love you too_! Just come back_…**_won't you just come back to Ikebukuro?_**"


End file.
